OOC Tarn Discussion
tf - Wednesday, September 17, 2014, 7:07 PM ------------------------------------------- You say, "okay while still no Prowl or Arcee, I think we can start a log here. As I told the earlier arrivals, this is going to be pretty quick. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page" Discord says, "Well you know, you turn up 10 seconds late, you miss so much." You say, "log started, please keep chatter to a minimum." CHAT: You leave channel . You say, "okay so Tarn, as we all know, is growing to be a focal point for the next RP. I didn't decide this, it was you guys. Blast Off started with his own pet project, and then after Dark Nebulos, Arcee jumped in with both feet for the Bot side. So in short, this is player driven. That's pretty sweet if you ask me. However this does mean that people are vested in the outcome of Tarn. I want to ensure we all stand on the same page." You say, "Can Tarn change sides? well we've had the Cons take Nova Cronum, so yeah, yeah it can. Will it? That's up to you guys. Now, despite me being Bots Fachead, I only want to facilitate RP and keep a neutral eye on things OOCly. IC, well yeah sure I want to keep Tarn under Bot control. I won't use OOC information to do so, however." You say, "I want to stress my OOC neutrality here again, because I really really don't want this to end up with problems. You guys are a bunch of great players, and I love it when people get passionate about a result. If your side 'loses', it sucks, yeah, but it happens. Bots and Cons lose all the time. Some people say 'The bots are steamrolling us', and I point out how close the Cons came to getting to assault Iacon itself, and Crimson Dawn, and Nova Cronum. Some people say 'The cons are winning' I point at how Retoris was a turning point in that offensive, and now is the time to push back. In that, you guys chose Tarn as the place of battle." You say, "so great, awesome! I can't wait to help you all out with it. Now, the Cons have their plan, I like it, and I can't wait to see it in motion, the Bots haven't finalized anything, and I'm available to help ICly as Rodimus or Soundwave for either side's matters, of course, but when possible I want the Bots to figure their plan out without me." You say, "So I'll just say now that I intend on keeping scenes I run balanced. As in, if the Bots need a fight or a social, I'll do it of course, but then I'll want to ensure the Cons get their skill challenge or plot in afterwards. Alternating factions." Spindrift has arrived. Spindrift pops in for a bit You say, "If a side's premiere leaders, like Blast Off, Arcee, Cyclonus or Prowl say "Hey we don't have anything to run at the moment", then with that go-ahead, I'll run a second scene for one side" You say, "With that in mind, does anyone have any questions? go ahead and fire em off, I'll answer em when I see em." Zipline mostly idle for dinner, will be back soon. Blast Off says, "So we can run skill challenges and scenes, right?" GAME: Axis has connected. Blast Off says, "Though I imagine for the more key points of, say, the Cons' plan, I'd peobbly want to have someone else like you or Fathom run the scene in interest of fairness?" You say, "Would rather I run all the skill challenges, or just as good, have a neutral party run a skill challenge?" The Ghost of Axis says, "And there I was, in the Congo." Bumblebee says, "So basically everyone is continued as is, based on what you've said. The players continue to run their scenes, while the main runners like Fathom help with heavy lifting." You say, "I have nothing against running them, they're simple." You say, "if they are willing, which I imagine is so. :) Fathom's done a great job already." 7-Minute Workout Redshift says, "You crusty curmudgeon. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Blast Off says, "Sorry- was that a yes or no to us running skill challenges? XD" The Ghost of Axis says, "I heard some handsome devil known as Redshift was on here." You say, "I'd like to do at least one event a week, but if it's simple enough, you can say, "Hey, the Bots need to do a blubblub, can you arrange a skill challenge, or a social?" and I can say sure" Astracius says, "A foul rumour." The Ghost of Axis says, "Not really, just thought I'd poke my head in. Been awhile." The Ghost of Axis says, "Not really on the head poking part, NOT the handsome devil part." The Ghost of Axis says, "How the heck is everyone?" You say, "Blast Off - it depends on what you guys find fair." Astracius says, "Dead. We're all typing to you from the afterlife. It's rather pink." 7-Minute Workout Redshift says, "Not bad. House smells like chili." You say, "personally I'd say to let TP staff run the Skill Challenges (SCS)" Blast Off nods. Like I said, I'd imagine the key plot points should probably be overseen by a mor enutral party, but was wondering about smaller scenes when no admins are about The Ghost of Axis says, "Now THAT"S a good thing. The chili, not the dead part." Blast Off ahhs, Ok :) You say, "I think small scenes are fine. I'll make a point of reading entries still, I sincerely doubt I'll say anything like "That's a bit iffy for you guys to bluhbluh"" The Ghost of Axis says, "It IS kinda quiet. Did I catch an off night?" Rodimus Prime says, "we're having a meeting :D" Blast Off nods You say, "okay so let's move on to the second subject. How much do both sides want to keep from each other?" The Ghost of Axis says, "Fire the guy that plays Rodimus. You got my support." Rodimus Prime says, "that...is pretty mean" The Ghost of Axis says, "*ducks*" You say, "I think we can only keep so much plot hidden, most of us have people on both sides, and we can all read logs" Astracius says, "For Axis, that's a resounding show of support. 8o)" Halo says, "Yeah, we're coming down off of Olympics and some TPs, so it's a little quiet this week" You say, "I like the idea that the 'master plan' is hidden from everyone, so we can have some big reveals." The Ghost of Axis says, "I bet. The Olympics were always a blast." Bumblebee says, "Plots should be hidden as much as they're ICly supposed to be" Bumblebee says, "Just because someone reads a log doesn't mean they know anything" Discord knows quite well how precarious playing on both sides is. *eyes the Bots PR & interception type guy* Halo says, "How you is, Axis?" Blast Off nods. I've managed to keep some of my plans "secret" I suppose, by focusing on one thing at a time.. though as we get closer to certains plot points it'll get harder to keep it secret any longer. But some surprises can be good too- as long as no one feels blindsided. You say, "yeah, I mean we shouldn't have any issues metagaming really, I just wanted to go over it" Bumblebee says, "ok" The Ghost of Axis says, "I be righteous, my friend. Howzabout yourself?" You say, "no matter what happens, either side wins, loses or Tarn is burned to the ground, it's a facilitation of RP" You say, "Player-driven. again, that's pretty cool to me." Halo says, "Pretty good! Keeping busy, which is sometimes a good thing, sometimes not!" Blast Off nods, yes :) The Ghost of Axis says, "Either way, you're busy. Hard to gripe too much when you're hooked up, right?" GAME: Silhouette has connected. You say, "Now, how is this going to end? Well, I figure both sides do need some sort of big event to happen, and I'd prefer it to happen simultaneously" You say, "that way we can resolve Tarn's plots in the same one or two events." You say, "when the Decepticons bring in their cavalcade of killer clowns that they've been scheming about, the Bots coupon party should be at the same time" You say, "or at least close enough to blend in. Otherwise, one side could say "Well they defeated all my killer clowns, and they still have their coupon party TP, so it's all over"" You say, "as for how it's decided in the end. That is up in the air. I may have CharStaff examine everything, or one side may simply have a better plan in the long run." You say, "okay I've said all i need to say, if any other staffer has anything to say, or if there are any other questions, let em fly." Blast Off nods :) So Bots need to come up with a long term plan, and we continue on, stage by stage, having you guys run skill challenges for each stage or scene we want. Menawhile, we can continue the little non-skill challenge scenes. You say, "yep" Blast Off Nods You say, "now, BO, do you mind me assisting the Bots if it turns out they haven't figured out a good idea? I promise I won't metagame your plot" Blast Off Nods, Ok You say, "excellent." Meeting Room(#3334Rtu) - OOC Area "The conch exploded into a thousand white fragments and ceased to exist." Contents: Spindrift(#9285) Crusade(#11143) Repugnus(#10131) Zipline(#4917) Blast Off(#1878) Bumblebee(#1805) Discord(#11383) Rules(#2544) Obvious Exits: Out leads to Player Resources. You say, "i'll post this on the wiki for reference for Prowl and Arcee. Naturally if they have any questions I'll update that page with those answers." Blast Off nods, sounds good Bumblebee says, "I believe that the Bots and Fathom as a TP runner have their end of the plan" GAME: Ashen-Shugar has connected. You say, "oooh, I'll have to ask" You say, "that's great news, if that's the case." You say, "either way, communication is key as always, hence this short meeting" You say, "anything else?" Bumblebee says, "I think it would be constructive for BO, Fathom, Prowl and Arcee, and Discord to find some time to get together and chat OOCly" Bumblebee says, "You guys are the ones running this thing, you guys are the ones that are going to keep the train on the tracks story wise, not any of us" You say, "I was hoping that's what this'd be, but not everyone could make it, it seems." Blast Off nods You say, "if this does happen, please invite me to join, or log it, just for posterity's sake" Zipline returns, reads AAALL the backscroll. You say, "it's just me yakking on endlessly, Zipline, "Blah blah, matrix, blah blah are one."" Blast Off nods, alright! Zipline says, "Oh so the usual." You say, "don't forget to mail me with your scene requests" You say, "totally, Zipline." Blast Off says, "XD" You say, "I am such a hasbeen" Blast Off patpats Discord says, "Though read carefully Zip, it is entirely possible Rodimus says we can sacrifice you to the Quintesson god Boogee." You say, "that is preposterous" You say, "it'd be Slaneesh" Zipline says, "There's no such thing as Boogee." Blast Off Lolols! Zipline says, "... HEY." GAME: Axis has disconnected. You say, "I'll stay here and idle for a bit, in case anyone has any questions, but for now, thank you all for showing, you're all free to roll at any time, unless Repugnus or Spindrift has anything to add." Spindrift says, "Don't look at me, I ain't TP admin ;p" GAME: Arcee has connected. You say, "well perhaps not, but you are a wealth of knowledge here and have a deal more common sense than I do (which isn't saying much)" Zipline says, "You're free to roll whenever, Spinny." Zipline rolls Spindrift.